


“Watch your mouth.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angry Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Insecurity, Jealousy, Making Up, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: Imagine Juice getting rough with you for the first time





	“Watch your mouth.”

“Fuck you Juice. Seriously.”

“Watch your mouth.”

“What are you, my dad?”

“I saw you flirting with him.”

“I wasn’t flirting with him!”

“I know what I fucking saw!”

“I don’t have time for this shit.”

You hopped off the counter and turned around, taking a step but he grabbed your wrist.

“Don’t walk away from me when I’m talking to you.”

You sneered and snatched your hand away from him before continuing to walk away. You hadn’t even left the kitchen when his hands grasped your waist firmly and spun you around again, this time shoving you against the wall and getting in your face.

“What part of don’t walk away from me didn’t you understand.”

You had to admit, as annoyed and heated as you were at his accusations, Juice was really hot like this. He never got rough with you, he barely ever even raised his voice at you but now here he was breathing heavy, his nose pressed against yours. The look in his eyes pierced you, the usual smooth brown now almost black with anger. He held you to the wall and firmly grabbed your chin to look at him.

“I don’t want you with him. I don’t want you near him. You’re mine, no one else’s.”

You let out an exasperated sigh and shook your head out of his grasp, placing your hands on his chest and pushing him off of you forcefully.

“For the last time, I’m not cheating on you! He’s a coworker. Now leave me the fuck alone.”

To say you were somewhat scared when you felt his hands squeeze around your waist and your feet leave the ground was an understatement. A loud gasp left your lips as he lifted you up like you were weightless and carried you to the bedroom. You fought against him but it didn’t seem to phase him, the anger and adrenaline coursing through his veins giving him a strength you hadn’t seen before. He threw you down onto the mattress and stood at the foot of the bed, pulling his own shirt off before getting started on undoing his belt.

“Take your clothes off.”

You stayed looking up at him defiantly, not making a move to undress.

“Make me.”

You knew you were playing with fire but you couldn’t help it. This was a side of Juice that you had never seen before and you were already wet for him without him even really touching you. He growled at your remark and pulled his pants and boxers down before walking around the bed and grabbed you by your ankles, pulling you towards him. He grabbed the hem of your shirt, which was really his, and pulled it up over your head. You pushed at him with your hands and he grabbed them, pushing you down to the bed and holding your hands above your head. Settling on top of you, he bared all his weight down and grabbed both of your wrists in one of his hands, the other going down between both of your bodies.

His fingers grabbed hold on the band of your panties and yanked, the fabric ripping loudly. You gasped and your eyes widened, looking up at him. He was already looking at you and the look in his eyes caused a shiver to go down your spine. Juice grabbed onto himself and placed himself against you. You gasped loudly as he entered you and threw your head back but he grabbed you by the cheeks and pulled your face back down.

“Look at me.”

You looked back at him and bit your lip as he set a fast rough pace.

“You’re not talking shit now are you?”

You shook your head no and your eyes involuntarily slipped closed.

Juice let you keep your eyes closed as he thrust and bit down harshly on the side of your neck. You whimpered at the painful pleasure that was more pain than pleasure and he worked his tongue against the spot, soothing it. You moved your hands around in his grasp but he wouldn’t let you go.

“Juice baby, let me touch you.”

He chuckled lightly and looked up at you through his eyelashes.

“I don’t think so.”

You pouted and struggled against him some more before giving up. You knew he was too strong

His pace picked up as he felt himself start to get close and you groaned, just wanting to grab onto his arms and feel the heat of his skin.

“Juicy, please. I want to touch you.”

“Apologize.”

“What?”

“Apologize.”

“For what?”

“For flirting with that mother fucker at your job.”

You narrowed your eyes and stayed quiet, refusing to apologize for something you didn’t do. Juice tilted his head and shrugged, knowing you’d give in sooner or later. It turned out to be sooner than later as he stuck his hand between your bodies again, this time rubbing you and giving you that extra bit of pleasure you needed.

“Fuck Juice, fine, I’m sorry. I’m sorry baby, I’m sorry I hugged him. I’m sorry, please just let my hands go.”

Hearing you beg did something to him and he released your hands, knowing he needed to feel you touch him as much as you needed to touch him. You instantly placed one hand on his bicep and the other on the back of his head, holding him to you.

“Thank you, baby.”

It was mere seconds later that you both found your releases and he collapsed on top of you. You smoothed one hand along his head and the other scratched at his back lightly as you both laid there breathing heavily, coming down. You had been like that for minutes in silence when you heard Juices voice, all traces of anger gone.

“I didn’t mean to be such a dick. I just got scared. I thought that maybe you liked him or something and that I was going to lose you. I thought that maybe you would want to be with him and have the life that he would give you and I freaked out. I didn’t mean to make you think I didn’t trust you.”

You laughed lightly and grabbed onto his head, bringing him up to look at you.

“I don’t want anyone else. Just you. You’re it. You don’t have to worry about losing me to someone else.”

He nodded and smiled sweetly, putting his head back down on your chest and cuddling up to you before laughing to himself.

“What?”

“That was wild.”


End file.
